Furries vs Anime Villains
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal team up with Flicker, Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze  from Blazing Dragons  to fight anime villains Giovanni, Myotismon, Frieza, Wiseman, Bakura, and Moo. Can the furries defeat the villains?
1. Airplane

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 1: Airplane**

Note: If you've read "The Furry's Revenge", know that this takes place in a separate timeline. This will be evidenced by different fates of horror movie villains, and a character that died in The Furry's Revenge makes an appearance.

The furries are from animes and games, and the six main villians are from different animes.

Contains violence, but not any worse than you'd see in Sailor Moon. (Including Neflite's death in that) Not a lot of language unless you count hell.

* * *

A man with dark hair and a gold jacket walked up to the clerk at the airplane desk.

"Mr. Shaver?" said Danielle, the clerk.

"That's me," said Mr. Shaver. "One ticket to Seattle."

He boarded the plane and took a seat next to a man who looked like he might be a doctor.

"How's everything going, Dr. Crab?" said Mr. Shaver.

"Not bad," said Dr. Crab. "I'm on my way to Seattle to perform surgery on a survivor of a mass murder."

"Mass murder?" said Mr. Shaver. "Who did it?"

"Some weirdo with a hockey mask," said Dr. Crab. "He massacred sixteen furries with a machete."

"How awful!" said Mr. Shaver.

"One fox survived, and I'm going to give him surgery."

"Did they get the killer?" said Mr. Shaver.

"They caught him, and tried to execute him several times. But he's got these supernatural powers. Electric chair, gas chambers, firing squad, hanging, all were useless. So, they threw him into Vulcan Volcano and he melted in the lava."

The plane took off. After about three hours, the flight attendants took the people's orders. The choices were fish and steak. The flight attendants were a younger man named Ken, a younger woman named Tiffany, an older woman named Eget, and an older man named Raloc. Ken and Tiffany were in love.

Tiffany cringed at the sight of one of the passengers. He had grayish skin, was almost bald with pink hair, dark shadows before his eyes, and he was extremely fat. His cape was reminiscent of a vampire.

"That's the most repulsive clown I've ever seen!" said Tiffany.

"I'll have some fish," said the clown. "And for the record, I'm not a clown. I am Seto Kaiba's ghost. You can call me Ghost Kaiba. Nyahahaha!"

The plane flew for 25 more minutes.

"Guess where my pet dragon is?" said Ken.

"What?" said Eget, annoyed.

"Look to your left," said Ken. Everyone looked out the window to see a dragon flying beside the plane.

"Well now that I know you own something," said a bully named Benks Fuller.

"Up shut," said Ken.

"OW!" said Benks.

"I said shut up!" said Ken.

"No!" said Benks. "Stomach… pain…"

"I told you to stop smoking!" said Jirk Fuller.

"Dad banned me from smoking!" said Benks.

"Sounds sensible," said Ken.

"Just because I kept sneaking donuts from his room," said Benks. "That's no reason to take away my smoking priveleges!"

"You're only fifteen!" said Raloc, shocked.

"PAIN!" said Benks.

"Someone must've planted a bomb in his stomach," said Jirk.

"Hey!" said Eget. "Did he just say what I thought he said?"

Raloc nodded. Seconds later, Jirk was thrown from the plane and fell 40,000 kilometers down.

"Ken! Eget! Raloc!" Tiffany ran over to them. "The fat and ugly clown is experiencing a severe stomachache!"

"We know," said Raloc. "Many of the other passengers are experiencing it too. And each of them has eaten fish. Right, Benks?"

"Yes, I had fish!" said Benks. "Was it poisoned?"

"I think it was," said Raloc. "But only a great shadow thief of legend could have done it!"

Ken and Tiffany suddenly remembered that they ate fish as well, and they collapsed to the ground in pain. Eget and Raloc, on the other hand, had eaten steak.

Raloc rushed to the cockpit to tell Omah, the pilot, and Scott, the copilot, but to his great shock he saw that they were both dead, and snakes were slithering around.

Eget dialed a number. "Central Control! This is Eget, of the West Jet Legasus 2.31! We've got a serious situation here! Some evil spirit poisoned the fish on the plane! Half the passengers are sick and may be dying! And the pilots have been bitten by snakes!"

"All right," came Central Control's voice. "We'll take care of it."

His voice came on microphone to Edmonton Airport. "Attention Edmonton Airport! The West Jet Legasus 2.31's passengers have been poisoned and the pilots are dead! Delay all flights for the next 48 hours!"

"Did you hear that?" said Earl, a bald man, to three other men named Al, Unger, and Orrin. "I don't think so. We're gettin' on that plane and goin' huntin' in Vancouver!"

Earl, Unger, Al, and Orrin walked up to the desk.

"We'd like to speak to Central Control," said Earl. "And make it snappy!"

"Central control is busy dealing with a case of murder and attempted m…" began the clerk, but Earl held a gun to his throat. "Don't kill me! I have a teddy bear and a pest hole full of cockroaches at home!"

"Bull!" said Earl. "Either you get me to Central Control or you're going home in a body bag!"

"He means it," said Al. "Normally we don't threaten, but we REALLY wanna go hunting!"

"He's down the hall, then left, then right, and behind Wax Door. Under the OFF sign, not the ON sign."

"If you're lyin, you'll sink with 'em," said Earl.

"That didn't make sense," said Unger.

They walked into a room. They walked past a man with long white hair. He stared after them.

The mob entered Central Control's room. There, they saw a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Who are you?" said the cat.

"A talking cat!" said Orrin.

"We wanna see Central Control!" said Earl.

"I'm Central Control," said the cat.

"A CAT CAN'T BE CENTRAL CONTROL!" said Al.

"Well I am," said the cat.

"If you are," said Earl, "then you can explain why the Shadow Realm the planes have been delayed 48 hours!"

"Because there is a murderer somewhere," said the cat. "Working right here in this airport!"

"How do you know?" said Earl.

"Because," said the cat. "I prepare the fish myself. The only ones who have been allowed near the fish before it entered the plane were working for the airport."

"You probably poisoned it yourself," said Earl, "just to delay our hunting trip! I KNEW IT! THE WORLD'S AGAINST ME! IT'S STACKED AGAINST ME! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Suddenly, the mysterious man with white hair walked into the room.

"You will learn your place," said the man. "You will not meddle in affairs that do not involve you."

"Perfect timing Bakura," said the cat. "Get these psychopaths out of here and lock them in the loony bin!"

"I'll imprison them, all right," said Bakura. "But I'll imprison them in a place whose name Earl used, yet he has no idea what the place means."

"I know what the Shadow Realm is," said Earl. "The Shadow Realm is a place where bad people go when they die! And seven magical items can send people directly there to remain the rest of their lives, or even banish their soul directly there!"

"You're mostly right," said Bakura. "It's not all of that world. Most of it has fire, but there is a labyrinth there. Recently it lost all its souls, because its master, a demon with pins in his head, was destroyed. But another deeper area is the Shadow Realm, which is full of shadows rather than fire. The shadows will devour your soul for eternity. Let me demonstrate."

Bakura held up a strange, gold ring, It glowed with blue energy and suddenly Unger and Orrin vanished in a flash of bright light.

"It's you!" said the cat. "You're the shadow thief! I'd better tell the Sailor Scouts!"

"You won't be telling anyone anything, Artemis," said Bakura. He raised his Millennium Ring. Suddenly, he received a phone call. Bakura picked it up.

"What is it, Marik?" he said.

"The Rare Hunters are dancing again," said Marik.

"Deal with it," said Bakura. He turned to face Artemis, but Artemis, Earl, and Al were gone.

* * *

I apologize if the first chapter was too long or boring, with lack of furries or anime villains, but it all led up to Bakura in the end. And of course it's not the good Bakura, it's the evil one. Technically it's Yami Bakura, but we'll just call him Bakura, it's quicker. Also, a bit of the things regarding Bakura will be changed from _Yu-Gi-Oh_.

I wanted to fool you into thinking the whole thing would be a parody of Airplane and possibly Snakes on a Plane, only to take a turn into the main plot with Earl. And btw, Earl, Al, Unger, and Orrin are a mob killed by Michael Myers in _Halloween 4_.

Furries will be introduced in Chapter 2, so stay tuned.


	2. VanDamnmon?

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 2: VanDamnmon?**

WARNING: Contains spoilers for Harry Potter.

In Seattle, Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal walked into the bookstore.

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince," said Lucario. "Who do you think the Half-Blood Prince is?"

"Neither Harry nor Voldemort," said Krystal.

"GASP!" said a man with long blue hair.

"What?" said Krystal.

"People don't just say 'Gasp'," said a woman with red hair.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said James.

Suddenly, a punk drove his car by the bookstore and yelled at the top of his lungs "SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE!"

Renamon and Krystal pulled out ray guns and fired at the car. They narrowly missed.

"That was a warning," said Renamon. "If you spoil the ending again, we won't miss."

Two years later, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was out. Lucario, Krystal, and Renamon entered the bookstore to get it.

The clerk threw the newspaper, which read "MASS MURDERER THROWN INTO LAVA", in the garbage.

The punk drove by again. "Voldemort kills Hermione!" he said. "Voldemort kills Hermione! Snape dies page 658! Voldemort kills Hermione! And Snape kills Hagrid!"

Renamon aimed her laser rifle at him, but James stopped her.

"He's lying," said James. "Hermione lives at the end. She's in the epilogue 19 years later. Hagrid lives as well. And Snape dies Page 528. The book doesn't even have 658 pages. Voldemort dies Page 596."

Renamon slapped James. Krystal did the same.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared. A man with dark hair walked out.

"Are you Gozaburo Kaiba?" said Renamon.

"No," said the man.

"You must be one of the Big Five," said Krystal.

"Think back further," said the man. "When we last met, my face was obscured by shadow."

"THE BOSS!" said Jessie and James.

"Why aren't you three trying to capture Lucario?" said Giovanni.

"We were trying to think of a way to get him!" said Jessie. "But he's too powerful!"

"You're fired!" said Giovanni. "I've had it with your failures! Go and start your own team somewhere I'll never have to see you again! And don't expect me to give you any money!"

"Then we'll just steal some!" said Jessie.

"That's good!" said James. "Or is that bad?"

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, and she shot shards of diamond at Giovanni, which hit him and exploded, knocking him down.

"Get her!" said Giovanni.

All the Team Rocket soldiers looked around in fear. They didn't know how to defeat a furry with powers that exceeded those of Pokemon they stole. Only Domino seemed unafraid.

"What's she going to do to us?" said Domino. "Don't forget!" She suddenly jumped over Niagara Falls, and five minutes later returned unharmed.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" said Giovanni. "How did we get over to Niagara Falls! We were just in Seattle!"

"I sent us here," came a voice. A man with light blue skin, gold hair, a vampire cape, and dressed elegantly as a gentleman appeared. He also had fangs.

"A vampire?" said Lucario. "A vampire that walks in the sun!"

"Sunlight destroyed regular vampires," said the vampire. "But I am much more powerful than other vampires. Sucking blood is only one of my techniques."

"Snape!" came a voice. A humanoid dragon flew down. He was very energetic and his tail was in the shape of an arrow.

"Sir Blaze, is it?" said the vampire. "I am not Snape. Think further back."

"VanDamnmon!" said Giovanni.

"Oooh, his name's VanDamnmon!" said Blaze, and he flew off.

"I told you it's not VanDamnmon!" said the vampire. "It's Myotismon! They were GOING to call me VanDamnmon, but decided on Myotismon in the end. My name is MYOTISMON!"

"Myotismon!" said Renamon. "But you're dead!"

"SaberMyotismon was completely unrelated to me," said Myotismon.

"Who's They?" said Giovanni.

"I cannot say," said Myotismon. "They reside in some other dimension."

"Why would they name you after John Claude Van Damme?" said Krystal.

"I don't know," said Myotismon. "Maybe it's that in Street Fighter his character supposedly dies several times but survives each time. Just like when I became MaloMyotismon!"

"If you have already reached that stage," said a mysterious man, "then why are you in Myotismon form?"

"What do you mean?" said Myotismon.

"Because," said the man. "I come from another dimension. That dimension has a TV show called Digimon. It features many characters, one of them being you. Now, in that show, Angewomon strikes you with a Celestial Arrow, then you become VenomMyotismon, then WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon destroy your body, and then in Season 2 you return as…"

"What the Shadow Realm are you talking about?" said Myotismon.

"NEVER mention You-Know-Where like that!" said Devimon.

"I don't recall taking orders from you," said Myotismon. "Grisly Wing!" He shot an energy beam consisting of bats at Devimon, destroying him. "You're fired."

Lucario, Renamon, Krystal, and Giovanni all jumped.

"Why are you here?" said Renamon.

"To make an interesting proposition to Giovanni," said Myotismon. "You help me become king of all worlds, and I'll give you all the rare Pokemon you want."

"Deal," said Giovanni.

"Let's seal it in ink," said Myotismon.

"That's taken," said Giovanni. "Davy Jones."

"Jones is dead," said Myotismon. "A dog ran into an electric fence with Jones's heart, and the heart got fried. Then his crew cut out the electric fence's heart and put it in the Dead Man's Chest. The electric fence is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Sounds weird," said Giovanni, and he signed Myotismon's contract.

* * *

Giovanni and Myotismon are working together now!

I picked them cause they're the most sinister villains in Pokemon and Digimon, in my opinion. Unless you count the Iron Masked Marauder.

SaberMyotismon is completely made up, that's what I guessed Mahiramon's name was in Season 3 until we saw it clearly on the digimon analyzer or whatever it was. Even though Myotismon's dead (for real this time) at the end of Season 2 and Season 3 is a different timeline, I even thought Takato's teacher was Kari.

The electric fence thing is something me and my friends came up with while telling a story once. I put in the part about the dog (replacing it with a tiger, but I made it a dog in this story cause more people would recognize it as a scene from Rat Race) and expected the tiger's heart to be cut out.

Lucario is from Pokemon, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Renamon is from Digimon Season 3, and Krystal is from the Star Fox series. But you all knew that already.

There are actually videos on youtube where people spoil the ending of Harry Potter, and they say everything that the guy does in this story, even the false Deathly Hallows spoiler. I checked Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to see which page Snape dies on the minute I heard "658".


	3. The Rogues Gallery

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 3: The Rogues Gallery**

"Here are my minions," said Myotismon.

"I thought we agreed they were MY henchmen!" said Frieza.

"We're on the same team for now," said Wiseman.

"The guy with the horns and the tail that swings back and forth is Frieza. He is the fiercest fighter in the universe and possibly the strongest here."

"When you have what you want," said Frieza, "I'll blow the planet up."

"I told you there'll be no need," said Myotismon. "You'll be king of Earth."

"I thought you said…" began Giovanni, but Myotismon continued.

"The faceless man with the purple hood and the strange arms is Wiseman, also known as the Doom Phantom."

"I shall plunge the planet into darkness," said Wiseman.

"The man with the white hair is Bakura," said Myotismon. "He can send his opponents to the Shadow Realm."

"Isn't that where…" said Giovanni. Myotismon nodded.

"And finally, the big man with the red eyes, gold armor, and goat horns is Moo."

"A ha ha ha ha," said Moo.

"All he ever says is 'A ha ha ha ha!'" said Bakura.

"Didn't he talk in the show?" said Giovanni.

"What show?" said Myotismon.

Frieza swung his tail. It hit Giovanni in the face and knocked him down.

"ARGH!" said Giovanni. It stung hard, like he'd never known before. If he wasn't on Team Rocket, he wasn't sure he would have survived.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" said Frieza. "You are no longer on Team Rocket. Team Rocket is history. You are now on Team Frieza!"

"I thought the team was called 'Team Millennium Ring!'" said Bakura.

"This is Team Myotismon!" said Myotismon.

"A ha ha ha ha," said Moo.

"We'll call it 'Team Bickering Pointlessly,'" said Wiseman, "or simply Team Evil. Now, we must take over the world."

"I must first find the Dragonballs to wish for immortality," said Frieza.

"There's no need to wish for my immortality," said Giovanni.

Team Rocket was in a frenzy without their boss. Butch and Cassidy kept shooting themselves in the head repeatedly, but after twelve times they still weren't dead. They hung themselves, tried the electric chair, and the gas chambers. They even dove into lava, but nothing would kill them, though it did cause them extreme pain.

"Guy shot himself in the head three times?" said Sam. "This sounds like a case to me!"

"Forget it, Sam," said Dean. "They're from Team Rocket. And Team Rocket are immortal."

"Immortal?" said Sam.

"How else could their boss have survived an explosion powerful enough to kill other characters in Pokemon?" said Dean.

"By the way," said Sam, "was his name Dr. Fuji or Professor John Smith?"

"Prove it," said Myotismon.

Moo shot a beam of fire from his hand at Giovanni, and he started on fire! He ran around and then fell to the ground. It looked like his face was melting off his skull. Then, he got back up.

"Don't do that," he said.

"I am in this for revenge," said Bakura. "My Millennium Ring was born to two notorious and iconic mass murderers, but both of them are dead. One was taken to the Shadow Realm and torn apart by a demon with pins on his head. The other was thrown into lava. Freddy hardly had any time for the ring anyway, though. He was always invading people's dreams."

"There's something about you," said Giovanni. "We are not so different, you and I."

"Something in your voice reminds me of… me," said Bakura. "How about we fuse together?"

"Will I still be me?" said Giovanni.

"You'll notice a difference at first," said Bakura. "But you might find it to your liking."

"Will we retain all of our abilities?" said Giovanni.

"That's the beauty of fusion," said Bakura. "We will have your immortality and my shadow powers. Let us perform the Fusion Dance in perfect symmetry."

"Cocket! Hide!" Two magicians hurried over to Wiseman's side. One was tall and thin. The other was short and fat. "Demonstrate the fusion dance!"

"We can't," said Cocket. "I'm too short to be symmetrical with him."

"I'm too tall compared to him," said Hide.

Frieza overturned a table in Cocket's direction and pointed toward a door. "Get moving!" he said.

Cocket and Hide packed up and walked away, sulking. Screeching of brakes could be heard, followed by a crash.

"Goose! Oggers!" Two of Frieza's weaker henchmen rushed into the room. "Demonstrate symmetry for the Fusion Dance."

Goose and Oggers stood a distance away. They outstretched their arms, said "Fu…" as they moved closer to each other, turning their arms toward each other. "…sion…" Their arms turned away from each other again, their fists still clenched. "HA!" They raised their hands above their heads and their fingers touched each other.

"You're insane!" said Giovanni. "That pose is not fit for pure evil villains, and besides, it didn't work!"

"That's because Oggers has a lower attack power," said Frieza. "For it to work your power levels must be the same." He read Giovanni's power on his scouter. "Level 35. Bakura, yours is Level 27. Giovanni, you'll have to lower your power."

"HOW THE SHADOW REALM AM I GONNA LOWER MY POWER!" said Giovanni.

"Don't mention You-Know-Where!" said Myotismon. "Michael Myers will kill us!"

"That was a myth," said Bakura. "He died last year when Knuckles knocked him into the lava pool."

"Screw the fusion!" said Giovanni. He threw his wine glass at Bakura.

"A ha ha ha ha!" said Moo.

* * *

Guess why Giovanni and Bakura say they remind each other of each other... and that's coincidence, I labeled Bakura as most sinister (besides Yami Marik) on Yu-Gi-Oh! I almost picked Queen Beryl, but it would've been hard to put the Negaforce in and Queen Beryl at once, when I'm just doing one of each, so I picked Wiseman from Sailor Moon R. I'm going for what I think are the most sinister main villains in the show. It was a tough call for Sailor Moon, of course.

Moo does talk in Monster Rancher, but the YTV channel had a commercial where "all Moo says is "A ha ha ha ha!"

Goose and Oggers are two of Frieza's minions who try out for the Ginyu Force in Episode 53, and are killed by Captain Ginyu. I picked Frieza over Cell and Buu because he's a lot... frostier, like during that scene where he destroyed Planet Vegeta, and several points during the fight with Goku... must be the voice.

Team Rocket's immortality is a reference to the fact that Jessie, James, and Meowth have survived falling into a canyon (the same distance that killed a major villain in Monster Rancher), several other falls, being run over by a ship, (in the case of James) falling over the side of a cliff with a boulder on top of him (look at the queen in Snow White, I doubt she even survived the fall before the boulder landed on her), basically anything that could have killed Ash and the others. They even supposedly drowned in Episode 16, but survived. And as mentioned, Giovanni survived Mewtwo blowing up his gym, when the scientists were all killed in a similar explosion. There IS that moment in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew when Jessie and James get eaten and Mew brings them and the others back, but hey, the Joker gets killed off in Batman and he's also immortal (mostly, I guess).


	4. Foxes Meet Dragons

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 4: Foxes Meet Dragons**

"Three tickets to Seattle," said Renamon.

"All planes are delayed for 44 more hours," said the clerk.

"Why?" said Renamon.

"Because…"

Before the clerk could speak, a bald man, a big man with a beard, and a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead ran up to them.

"Central Control!" said the clerk. "What's going on?"

"I've discovered who the murderer is," said Artemis. "It's Bakura!"

"Bakura?" said the clerk, confused. "The security chief from Russia?"

"Russia?" said Artemis. "He's British! Or at least he seemed, but he is really an ancient evil Egyptian spirit who has lived for centuries, and played shadow games in which the loser gets sent to h e double hockey sticks for eternity."

"Does he take the souls of his victims?" said Lucario.

"No," said Artemis. "Not those he kills, anyway. He's not Freddy or Pinhead. He's not even Lord Marshal."

"But that evil ring that is his source of power," said Earl, "it's Freddy's son!"

"The only time the victim's soul is affected is if he uses the ring's magic to banish their soul to the Shadow Realm, and it can be released if he is destroyed. But he has never died, not for centuries."

"What are we going to do, Earl?" said Al. "It's hopeless! We'll never defeat him!"

Suddenly, three dragons landed on a runway. They walked up to Lucario, Krystal, and Renamon.

"More furries! Yay!" said Blaze, winking at Lucario.

"Who the hell are you?" said Earl.

"I am Flicker, soon to be knight of the Square table!" said the dragon with the armor and spiked tail.

"Square table?" said Krystal.

"Not to be confused with King Arthur and the knights of the Round Table," said Flicker. "We live in Camelhot."

"It's only a model," muttered Al.

Earl motioned for him to shut up.

"I am Princess Flame," said the female dragon.

"Lucario," said Lucario, shaking Flicker's hand.

"Renamon," said Renamon shaking Flame's hand.

"Krystal," said Krystal, shaking Blaze's hand.

"I'm Artemis, the head of the airport," said Artemis. "And these two guys are Earl and Al, the survivors of an angry mob."

"Survivors?" said Earl. "More like the only free members! Unger and Orrin are rotting in the Shadow Realm! Their souls are being devoured by shadows!"

"And this," said Artemis, "is an unnamed clerk sure to die five minutes in."

The clerk fell over anime style.

"I have a name," he said. "Bill Johnson!"

"Bill Johnson?" said Earl. "The assassin working for Carla who got killed by Victor with a bomb?"

Everyone gasped. A security guard walked up to Earl. "What did you just say?"

"Oh #$%," said Earl.

"He's seen the murderer," said Artemis. "He could be useful to us. Don't arrest him. Not yet, anyway."

"On whose orders?" said the fat, ugly security guard.

"I am Central Control," said Artemis. "Now you go back to your post or you're fired. What's your name anyway?"

The security guard eyed Artemis with strange eyes, and suddenly morphed into Bakura.

"Is that him?" said Lucario.

"Yes!" said Earl, raising his shotgun. He aimed it at Bakura and fired. Bakura's Millennium Ring activated and the bullet vanished in a wave of light before it could hit him."

"I am not here to fight," said Bakura. "I am here to warn you. I am going to become king of this planet. If any of you attempt to resist me, you will have me and all five of my minions to deal with." And he vanished.

"He sounded familiar," said Krystal.

"He sounded like Giovanni," said Lucario.

"Giovanni has joined forces with VanDamnmon!" said Blaze.

"Myotismon!" said Lucario, Renamon, and Krystal at once.

A fat boy walked up to them. A bird was flying beside him.

"Did you say Myotismon?" said the fat boy. "Isn't he the guy who plays the genie in Pirates of the Caribbean 7?"

Everyone stared at the fat boy. How could anyone be so stupid?

"Dang it, Colk Honker!" said Bill. "Leave us alone! We are trying to decide how to stand up against an evil spirit here!"

Colk suddenly bit Renamon's tail. Krystal kicked him off her.

"If we weren't in an airport," said Lucario, "I would use my Kamehameha wave to disintegrate your top half."

The bird suddenly flew over to Bill's plate and began eating his sandwich.

"HEY!" said Bill. "Gidget Bubblenose, stop scrounging!"

"But he's skinny!" said Colk. "He needs a sandwich!"

"Tell him to buy his own then," said Bill. He wrote words down on a piece of paper and gave it to Colk. "Yell these words at the top of your lungs."

Colk read the paper and yelled "I PLANTED A BOMB IN THIS AIRPORT!"

A security guard (a real one this time) walked over to Colk. "What did you just say?"

"I just said what the clerk told me to say!" said Colk.

"I would never tell anyone to do such a thing," said Bill.

The security guard called the police and escorted Colk and Gidget to a police car. Gidget was locked in a cage whose bars were spaced wide enough for him to slip through, yet he didn't even think of going through them.

"That's annoying," said Renamon. "When the bars are wide enough yet they still seem trapped and never go through them."

* * *

Expect the fourth wall to be broken a lot

The Bill Johnson thing is a reference to Burn Notice, which caught my attention cause someone of the same name plays Leatherface in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2

Colk Honker and Gidget Bubblenose I made up in Grade 6

Flicker, Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze are three of my favorite characters from Blazing Dragons.

Also, you'll notice I am a bit fascinated by the concept of people getting arrested for saying bomb in an airport. Whenever I'm on an airplane and I have my video camera on I'll say "I know what word not to say. So instead I'll say snake. Snake."


	5. Villains Victorious

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 5: Villains Victorious**

"Listen," said Buck. "We should take them all to a place and torture them!"

"Yeah!" said Thoronhope. "Then we'll kill them! All of them! Anyone not of the same race as us! They all deserve to die a painful…"

"That is quite enough," said the pope. "You are the epitome of racism."

"Epitome?" said Buck, confused.

"He means ipidemy," said Thoronhope.

"Whatever," said the pope. "Racism is bad. There is absolutely no reason to hate someone of a different race than you."

Buck and Thoronhope opened their mouths to argue, but the pope swung a scythe, and the two unforgivable racists fell to the ground dead.

"I bet they're in hell now," said a man watching.

"Oh, we're allowed to say hell in this story now?" said a kid.

"They say it in Sleeping Beauty and the Hunchback of Notre Dame," said another man.

"When do they say it in Sleeping Beauty?" said a kid.

"When Maleficent transforms into a dragon," said the man.

Suddenly, the door was blasted open. Everyone shrank back in terror as Giovanni, Myotismon, Frieza, Wiseman, Bakura, and Moo walked into the room.

"Attention, Pope Vernon Dudley!" said Bakura. "We have come to declare ourselves rulers of this planet."

"You can't call dibs on a whole planet!" said the pope.

"If you don't," said Bakura, "I'll plunge the world into darkness!"

"Better yet," said Frieza, "I'll blow it up."

"All those lives you won't do it!" said the pope.

"Wanna bet?" said Wiseman. "I am the DOOM PHANTOM!"

"God save us!" said the pope.

"A ha ha ha ha!" said Moo.

"You have two options," said Myotismon. "Either you declare us rulers of the world, or we…"

"Banish you to the Shadow Realm," said Bakura.

Five minutes later, all six villains were sitting on thrones while the pope was scrubbing the floors.

"You missed a spot," said Myotismon.

"Kneel before King Bakura!" said Bakura.

"Now hold on," said Frieza. "We agreed I was to rule the planet."

"The deal was for Myotismon to get the planet and for me to get the rare Pokemon!" said Giovanni.

"If you would just do the Fusion Dance with me," said Bakura, "we'd both get the planet and Myotismon can be our servant."

"No way!" said Myotismon. "I'm going to be the king!"

"Only the Doom Phantom will be king!" argued Wiseman.

"A ha ha ha ha," said Moo.

Myotismon, Frieza, Wiseman, Bakura, and Moo engaged in a deadly battle. Bakura shot laser beams from his Millennium ring, but they did hardly any damage. Myotismon fought Wiseman, and Frieza and Moo clashed in a colossum struggle, evenly matched, while Giovanni watched in horror as his empire crumbled before him. He knew he was immortal, but not invincible, and could suffer pain and injuries as his underlings had done many times. And there are a few slight things that can kill those with such immortality.

Giovanni remembered a time when one who survived everything that Team Rocket could survive, who could never fall to his death or die in an explosion, was shot to death with a joke gun, complaining that this was not funny. He even remembered Jessie and James having been eaten by blob creatures once before, the only thing to ever succeed in killing them, before Mew brought them back to life.

"STOP!" said Giovanni, and they all stopped fighting. Frieza smacked Moo's shins with his tail, then everything was still again. "This bickering is pointless! There are three foxes, three dragons, two angry drunks, a cat, and an unnamed clerk formulating a plan to stop us! If they find the Phoenix, Moo can be destroyed!"

"A ha ha ha HA?" said Moo.

"And according to my reports, filed by my one remaining loyal Team Rocket soldier, 009, one of the dragons is strong enough to defeat Frieza."

"WHAT?" said Frieza. "Is he a… SUPER SAIYAN?"

"No," said Giovanni. "The dragon is not even a Saiyan."

"Then there is nothing to worry about," said Frieza. "Only a Super Saiyan can defeat me."

"A ha ha ha ha!" said Moo.

"And the clerk isn't unnamed," said Bakura. "I recently found out he is an undercover assassin named Bill Johnson."

"Bill Johnson the assassin is dead," said Myotismon. "It's a common name, like John Smith."

"A ha ha ha ha," said Moo.

* * *

Now the villains rule the world! Can the furries stand against them? And the biggest question is... is Bill Johnson an assassin or a random guy of the same name?

Buck and Thoronhope are two characters I invented, initially corrupt secretaries of a school who get fired and punished. They do one racist thing, and since then I've made them racist characters, usually giving them death scenes either vicious or from the highest form of authority present (often the pope, with a scythe as a reference to Scary Movie) to illustrate how much I hate racism.

And to this day I don't know if the word is epitome or ipidemy, but I did find epitome in the dictionary.


	6. Search for the Phoenix

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 6: Search for the Phoenix**

"I found something!" said Flicker. Lucario, Renamon, Krystal, Flame, Blaze, Earl, Al, Bill, and Artemis rushed over to him.

"It says here that the Mysterious Master Moo, most powerful monster from Monster Land, was created for war, but an equally powerful monster called the Phoenix was created to stop him."

"So we just need to find the Phoenix," said Krystal, "and we can defeat Moo."

"That explains him," said Earl. "But how we gonna stop Frieza?"

Krystal had sensed the presence of the other villains while trying to track Bakura and Myotismon.

"One of the dragons here has enough power to equal Frieza," said Krystal. "This dragon has demonstrated extraordinary strength in the past, lifting up a dragon with one arm while wearing plate mail."

Everyone knew who she was talking about.

"WHAT ABOUT GIOVANNI AND MYOTISMON?" said Earl. "Giovanni's immortal! And Myotismon can turn into that MaloMyotismon thing! He preys on your fears and uses them against you! He's worse than Freddy, or this Pinhead thing that killed him!"

"The Joker was immortal," said Artemis. "Yet they managed to kill him by shooting him in the heart."

"Moo is roughly as strong as Frieza," said Bill, "and I doubt MaloMyotismon is stronger. If we find the Phoenix, that will solve all our troubles and defeat them all. Only if Frieza and Moo join forces can they stand a chance against the Phoenix, and we've already got Frieza taken care of."

They began searching for the Phoenix. Five seconds in, they heard a loud explosion, and Police Chief Kodika, Officer Dezzik, Officer Clark, and the best police officer, drunken rookie cop Officer Krupke, walked up to them crying. Krupke and Kodika were carrying handkerchiefs.

"What happened?" said Flicker.

"Some drunk airplane driver crashed a plane into the side of our prison cell," whimpered Kodika. "The prison is gone, and all the cops and prisoners are dead! The four of us are the only cops left!"

They all began crying Sailor Moon style. Colk Honker and Gidget Bubblenose walked up to them.

"They survived?" said Lucario.

"I don't like them," said Flame. "But we could use them."

"Yeah!" said Earl. "We'll use them as bait in case Bakura tries to give any of us eternal da…"

"Why?" said Krystal.

"Let them," said Artemis. "It'll be doing the world a favor, and if Bakura dies, they get out of the Shadow Realm."

"Gotta find that Phoenix," said Bill.

"Yay!" said Colk. "We get to find some Phoenix feathers to eat!"

"No!" said Lucario. "We're going to find the Phoenix so he can destroy our enemies!"

"If you screw this up," said Earl, "I'll kill you."

"Maybe I should set him on fire," said Flame.

"Then do the same to VanDamnmon!" said Blaze.

Everyone was tired of reminding Blaze that the vampire's name was Myotismon.

* * *

Not much of a chapter... next chapter has more action.

All the cops I made up except Officer Krupke, who originally appeared in the movie West Side Story, except in my stories he's drunk.


	7. The Battle

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 7: The Battle**

"Do you have any idea where this Phoenix could be?" said Bill.

"I don't know," said Lucario. "Krystal and I are using our powers to sense where it might be. We've never been near the Phoenix before."

They walked for a while, until suddenly they sensed a powerful energy heading straight for them.

The villains arrived.

"COOL!" said Colk. "These guys look yummy!"

"They're not food," said Flicker.

"Hello VanDamnmon!" said Blaze.

"It's MYOTISMON!" said Myotismon angrily.

"VanDamnmon!" said Blaze. "VanDamnmon! VanDamnmon!"

Giovanni ran at Lucario, but Lucario blasted him backward with a Kamehameha. He then charged up an energy ball and shot it at Wiseman. Wiseman dodged and shot a white energy blast at him. Lucario shot a Kamehameha, and their attacks collided.

"The Dark Crystal's power is increasing," said Wiseman. "In minutes, I will overpower you."

"Time to destroy the earth!" said Frieza. He rose up into the air and formed a giant energy ball with his hand.

"TRAITOR!" said Bakura. He raised his Millennium Ring to trap Frieza in the Shadow Realm.

Colk wasn't thinking. He rarely did think, since his brain was roughly the size of a kernel of popcorn. All he saw was Frieza's tail waving back and forth, and Colk was in a trance. He hopped on Bakura's head, then on Myotismon, then on Moo, then jumped up. Everyone stared in awe. Even Lucario and Wiseman turned aside from their battle to watch. Colk jumped up and bit Frieza's tail.

"YEOW!" said Frieza, waving his arms around and sending his energy ball flying into the moon.

Captain Canada stood on the moon. Today he was going to fly by and make Canada look like idiots again with his ridiculous costume.

Frieza's Supernova hit the moon and blew it up.

"Now the power of the silver crystal is nothing!" said Wiseman. A realization suddenly hit him. "You… don't have the Silver Crystal do you?"

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, and she shot shards of glass at Wiseman. They hit him and shattered him to pieces.

"Dead!" said Earl. He raised a shotgun and fired at Frieza. Frieza caught the bullet and flicked it at Al, killing him. Earl, realizing this wouldn't work, aimed his gun at Bakura's Millennium Ring and shot it. The Millennium Ring was shattered into pieces.

"YEAH!" said Earl. "Wh… whaaaaaat?"

Bakura stood there unharmed.

"I may have been featured in a show in some other dimension," said Bakura. "Possessing some idiot while bound to my ring. In this universe, this body is my own, and the ring is merely my power to banish people to the Shadow Realm. But I still have other attacks!" He raised his arms and shot dark blue electricity at Earl, zapping him so that his skeleton was visible, and then he threw Earl over the side of a cliff.

Then, Artemis jumped up and began scratching Bakura.

Frieza waved his tail back and forth to try and jerk Colk free. Why was Colk able to affect him so?

Gidget pecked at Frieza's eyes, but Frieza swatted him out of the sky and transformed straight into his fourth form. Colk was blown off Frieza and smashed into a rock wall.

"A ha ha ha ha," said Moo. "Enough! I grow tired of the 'A ha ha ha ha' business!"

"You can talk?" said Flicker.

"Of course I can," said Moo in a deep voice.

Krystal, Flicker, and Blaze began fighting Moo. Flame rushed in to help them, but Flicker said "No! Leave Moo to us! Remember Frieza!"

Flame turned toward Frieza, who was advancing on Colk. She flew at Frieza and punched him in the gut. Frieza gasped in pain and fell to his knees. Flame and Frieza began fighting.

"Is it coincidence," said Bill, "that Frieza sounds like Freezer and is getting beat up by someone whose name is of an element that is super effective against ice?"

Flicker, Blaze, and Krystal were an even match for Moo.

"Not bad," said Moo. "Now you'd like to witness my true form!" And before the horrified eyes of his opponents, Moo transformed into a gigantic white, black, and red dragon! He breathed fire at Flicker, Krystal, and Blaze, scorching them.

Renamon began fighting Myotismon. Her back was turned to Wiseman, who was reforming unnoticed by Renamon. Once he was whole again, he shot a dark energy blade at Renamon.

The blade pierced through furry flesh… blue furry flesh…

"Lucario!" said Renamon. In a rage she pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at Myotismon, injuring him. He fell to his knees in pain, blood trickling from his lip.

The energy blades impaling Lucario vanished, leaving a gaping wound where it had once been. Lucario put all his energy into a Kamehameha and fired at Wiseman.

Wiseman was powerful. But not powerful enough. The Kamehameha hit him directly.

"WHAT?" he said as he was vaporized. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO ONE IS AS STRONG AS THE DOOM PHAN…" And Wiseman was no more.

Lucario fell to his knees.

"Lucario!" said Renamon.

"Renamon…" said Lucario. "I… love… you…"

"I love you too Lucario," said Renamon.

"Don't let them win…" said Lucario. "Find the Phoenix… destroy Moo…"

And Lucario glowed a bright blue, turned into a beam of light going upward from the ground, and vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Renamon.

A bright light shone from the area, and a light shone from the sky onto Gidget Bubblenose. Everyone watched as he transformed.

* * *

Does this mean what you think it means? Find out next chapter!


	8. The Battle Ends

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 8: The Battle Ends**

Frieza stared in shock as Gidget Bubblenose, Colk Honker's bird, grew bigger and larger, and began to look as though he was on fire. How could it have been him all along?

Flame took advantage of Frieza's distraction, and grabbed him by the tail. Frieza tried to get free of her, but was unable to. "Let go!" he said.

"OK!" Flame spun Frieza by the tail, and threw him away. Sailing into space, Frieza was unable to stop as he crashed into the sun! His heart burst out of his chest, and he completely disintegrated.

"My arch-nemesis appears," said Moo.

When the light faded away, the Phoenix stood there.

"What just happened?" said Colk.

"Your bird was the Phoenix!" said Artemis. "All along!"

Moo and the Phoenix began to fight. At the same time, Myotismon transformed. He began to get bigger, and more metallic. His shoulders had mouths on them. His hair turned blonder and longer. His teeth became sharp and the skin of his face turned more humanlike. He also had a long metallic tail, which was sharp at the end, and gigantic hands with metallic fingers on them.

"I am MaloMyotismon!" he said.

"What do we do?" said Krystal.

"Shhh!" said Renamon.

The crescent moon on Artemis's forehead glowed.

"Krystal!" said Krystal.

"Renamon!" said Renamon.

"Biomerge to… CrystalRenamon!"

CrystalRenamon resembled Kyubimon more than Renamon, with nine tails, yet she appeared to be made of crystal, of the same color as Krystal, with her hairstyle, and four of her tails resembles that of Krystal rather than Renamon.

"She may be made of crystal but she's as hard as chrome digizoid," said Artemis. He knew chrome digizoid was the hardest metal in digiworld.

"MaloMyotismon," said CrystalRenamon. "My dream is to destroy you and bring peace to the world."

"You will never beat me," said MaloMyotismon. "You can't hide your fears!"

Flame stepped up. "Frieza is gone, and it looks like Myotismon is in his ultimate form."

Flame and CrystalRenamon began fighting MaloMyotismon.

"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon shot red acid mist from the mouths on his shoulders.

Flame opened her mouth and breathed fire at the mist. The fire hit MaloMyotismon's shoulder, but he was hardly damaged. He smacked Flame away and whipped CrystalRenamon with his tail.

"Fox Tail Missiles!" said CrystalRenamon. The tips of her tails glowed and instead of shooting fireballs, she shot homing missiles, which all hit MaloMyotismon directly and severely damaged him.

Flicker pulled out his sword and began swordfighting Bakura, while Blaze began swordfighting Giovanni.

Bakura had played card games for centures and laser games for centuries. He had not swordfought for centuries, and was fatigued by the loss of the Millennium Ring. Flicker slashed him in the arm and he fell to the ground in pain.

Giovanni was not doing much better.

"Domino! Come here and help me!"

Domino ran over and threw a black tulip at Blaze. Blaze breathed fire at Domino and set her on fire. Domino ran around in circles. Blaze pulled out a magic wand.

"I jacked this from Merle after Count Geoffrey ran off," said Blaze. He waved his wand, and Domino turned into a Charizard. Domino flew at Blaze, but he danced out of her way, grabbed a sword, and cut her tail off. Domino fell to the ground dead.

"WHAT?" said Giovanni. "How does someone die from having their tail cut off?"

"Charizard!" said Blaze. "The Charizard's flame!"

"BAKURA!" said Giovanni. "Where's Bakura?"

Bakura was dueling Flicker on the opposite side of MaloMyotismon and Moo from Giovanni and Blaze.

"He's on the other side of Moo," said MaloMyotismon, slashing Flame's arm with his tail and shooting crimson mist from his shoulders at CrystalRenamon. "Why?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" said Giovanni. "IF YOU EVEN LOOK IN OUR DIRECTION, I'LL BLAST YOU! GOT IT?"

Giovanni kicked MaloMyotismon's shin, but only succeeded in hurting his foot. Cursing, he hopped over to Bakura.

"I'll do it!" said Giovanni. "I'll do your stupid fusion!"

"We haven't practiced at all!" said Bakura. "Let's hope we do it right!"

They raised their arms in opposite directions of each other. "Fu…" They moved toward each other a few steps and turned their arms toward each other. "Sion…" they moved their arms away from each other and raised their knees. Giovanni's fingers were extended. "HA!" Their fingertips touched each other. There was a flash of bright light. Only Moo and the Phoenix didn't notice. When the smoke cleared, a short, fat man with long dark hair and a vest stood there.

"What are you looking at? You want some of this?"

The short fat man stood there. Flicker and Blaze paused, confused.

"Is this a joke?" said Blaze.

"What's your name?" said Flicker.

"I'm… Giobakura!" said the fat man. "I am immortal like Giovanni and have shadow powers like Bakura!"

"Hate to break the news to you," said MaloMyotismon, "but the fusion didn't work. Giovanni fully extended his fingers when his hand should have been clenched. Physically you're weaker and slower than either Giovanni or Bakura and… you have none of their powers or abilit…"

Suddenly Flame grabbed him by the tail and slammed him on the ground five times. CrystalRenamon took the time to shoot him with another Fox Tail Missile and severely damaged him. His shoulders were damaged beyond repair, and his arm was destroyed. Flame avoided the explosions in time.

Flicker and Blaze charged at Giobakura, who ran away whimpering. Flicker and Blaze chased after him. Blaze kicked him in the face.

"Prepare to meet your doom, dragons!" said Giobakura, and he ran directly at Flicker and Blaze, but at the last second, tripped and fell over. He jumped up and tried to hide behind a spiked pillar. Blaze shot an arrow. It hit Giobakura through the spiked pillar, and pierced his heart. Giobakura instantly fell to the ground, dead.

"Where are Unger and Orrin?" said Bill.

"They were physically trapped in the Shadow Realm," said Artemis. "Only if their souls are trapped can they be automatically released."

The Phoenix and Moo continued their battle. The Phoenix swung one of its flaming wings and knocked Moo down toward the ground. The Phoenix grabbed onto Moo and began draining his energy.

"What are you doing to me?" said Moo. He then suddenly realized. "You and I are destined to eternal combat. Then I can't let you exist! Nor myself!"

Moo glowed a bright white.

"HE'S GONNA SELFDESTRUCT!" said Artemis.

"But I thought it goes that they destroy each other in an explosion of light on the show!" said MaloMyotismon, who was still lying on the ground too weak to move.

Artemis whipped him in the face with his tail, and this actually caused him pain. "Stop breaking the fourth wall," he said.

"But you said there existed some other dimension where there was a TV show of us!" said MaloMyotismon.

"So there is," said Artemis. His crescent moon forehead glowed, and a barrier formed around him, Flicker, Flame, Blaze, CrystalRenamon, and Bill.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" said Colk.

"Frieza killed Colk!" said Bill quickly. "He's dead!"

"Moo… don't even think about it…" said MaloMyotismon. He tried to project some sort of barrier, to stop Moo, but every inch of him ached, at least every inch of him that still remained.

Giobakura still lay dead on the ground with an arrow embedded in his back, while Colk lay smashed against a rock wall, still alive. His arms and legs were broken and he couldn't move.

"I just realized something!" said Colk, as Moo exploded in a bright flash of light, and the explosion got closer to him. "2 + 2 =… 5!"

The explosion engulfed the entire area, destroying everything within range! CrystalRenamon, Artemis, Bill, Flicker, Flame, and Blaze watched from inside their protective barriers, which withstood the explosion. They couldn't see anything around them except white light.

And then the light cleared. When the explosion was over, everyone looked around. None of the rock walls in the area were there anymore. There was no sign of Moo, the Phoenix, MaloMyotismon, Colk, or Giobakura's body.

CrystalRenamon had split into Krystal and Renamon again about fifteen seconds before the explosion was over.

"Is that it?" said Bill. "They're gone? Just like that?"

"Looks that way," said Renamon. "What happened to Bakura?"

"He fused with Giovanni and I shot him," said Blaze. He turned toward Flame, Krystal, and Renamon. "Good with work VanDamnmon!"

"His name was Myotismon," said Flame.

"If Bakura is gone, then I can un-delay all the flights," said Artemis.

"Unresolved plot alert!" said Blaze. "We never find out what becomes of the passengers on the plane!"

"I forgot!" said Artemis. "The plane must have done a U turn and it should've landed near… oh no."

"Near where?" said Krystal.

"The police station," said Artemis.

Lightning struck.

* * *

Oh no! Now what?

Find out next chapter!

Note: CrystalRenamon, to the extent of my knowledge, doensn't exist in the Digimon universe. I made her up, with the crystal thing being a reference to Krystal's name.

Yes I made Princess Flame as strong as Frieza because in the actual show she lifts Flicker up with one hand while wearing plate mail and knocks out Evil Knight 3 with a mace.

I was gonna make Giovanni's death similar to either Jason Voorhees or Pinhead (in Jason X and Hellraiser Bloodline), but when I decided to have Giovanni accept fusion with Bakura (in similar style to both Piccolo and (in Fusion Reborn) Vegeta), I decided to have them screw it up, and become powerless. I mean, Veku the Blimp (the fat Gogeta) doesn't really have any of Goku's or Vegeta's powers does he?


	9. One More Wish

**Furries vs. Anime Villains**

**Chapter 9: One More Wish**

"What are we going to do?" said Bill. "Our long run objective has failed! We couldn't save the plane!"

"We saved the world," said Krystal. "But not the plane, or its passengers."

"No…" said Renamon. "We were too late… but there's still one thing we can do."

"What's that?" said Flicker.

* * *

Everyone stood at Capsule Corp with the Dragonballs.

"They'd better be grateful," said Oolong. "Those six villains, don't mess around."

"Well you're so cowardly I bet you think taking a shower is dangerous!" said Bulma.

"They are unless you wear those things on your feet to keep you from slipping."

"Don't you ever think about anyone other than yourself?"

"Arise dragon," said Artemis.

Shenron appeared. "Why have you called me here? What is your wish?"

"Please heal everyone on Earth who has been hurt by Giovanni, VanDamnmon…" began Blaze.

"…MYOTISMON," continued Renamon, "Frieza, Wiseman, Bakura, and Moo. Except for the very evil ones. And count "being banished to the shadow realm" and "death" among those."

"And count Colk Honker and Gidget Bubblenose out of that wish too," said Bill.

"I'll… don't know," said Shenron, but he thought for a while, and his eyes glowed red.

Earl, Al, Orrin, Unger, Lucario, all the police officers, the flight attendants, and all the passengers of the plane – with the exceptions of Benks, Jirk, and Ghost Kaiba – reappeared, as well as a few other victims.

"Am I back?" said Lucario. "What happened?"

"They've all been defeated," said Renamon.

"Will you marry me?" said Lucario.

"Yes," said Renamon.

The two leaned in to kiss.

Then a woman screamed.

Goose and Oggers arrived, shooting energy blasts and blowing up cars.

But before they could get far or kill any innocents, two lasers, at the speed of light, hit them both directly between the eyes, and they collapsed to the ground dead. Everyone turned toward Bill, who spun a laser gun around on his finger like a basketball and pit it away.

"I was always hired to take out the most evil villains," said Bill. "But I retired four years ago because when another assassin of the same name as me met his doom in that explosion, I became paranoid that a cyborg from the future was sent to kill all assassins named Bill Johnson. So I retired and became a clerk at an airport."

"Can we go to Seattle now?" said Mr. Shaver.

**THE END**

"Where is Bakura?" said Marik. "Oh well. I'll just ride my motorcycle and listen to Boston. Rare Hunters, you're all fired. Go dance somewhere or something."

And Marik rode off into the distance.

* * *

You guessed it, the Boston thing is another reference to the Abridged Series. Bakura being mistaken for Russian is a reference to the kid saying "Go back to Russia!"

If you haven't guessed the Bakura/Giovanni thing by now, I'll say it. The same guy does the voice of Bakura and Giovanni. I guessed that when I first saw Episode 13, when Bakura said "And I have done terrible things in my quest for..." I forget how the rest goes, but he sounded a lot like Giovanni, I looked it up, Ted Lewis does the voice of both.


End file.
